Rubies
by stranger12
Summary: Amanda Clarke was willing to do anything to achieve her goals


**Revenge – Rubies**

Amanda Clarke was willing to do anything to achieve her goals

* * *

Amanda Clarke was a long gone memory, or so Emily Thorne told herself whenever she felt her resolve tumble. David Clarke deserved to be avenged, that much could not be even discussed, but Amanda Clarke had to die for it. The little girl who laughed with her father in a Hamptons beach was dead, only her body remained, but she was now Emily Thorne. Beautiful, powerful, rich and ready to do anything to clear David Clarke's name and make sure all who were involved in his doom were punished.

Anything.

People didn't believe her when she said 'I'll do anything'. They thought she was a child, that she was spoiled, that she was weak, but they all learned to open their eyes to the truth, to what Emily Thorne was. She was willing to do ANYTHING to achieve her goals.

That was how she found herself skeptically looking into a stormy sea somewhere in Japan. She looked back at the group of men and women behind her, some still unwilling to grasp the fact that she may look young, maybe even innocent, but she was far from it.

With a sharp nod to herself, she entered the icy waters, and ignored the way her body started to revolt from the cold quickly taking over. Every step further into the ocean was a struggle, because the waves were as unforgiving as the wind and rain, and she had to stop several times along the way to settle herself.

She had to do it. This was the way to do it? Fucking hell, she was going to do it, she was going to succeed.

It took hours, or so it seemed, to get to the small island the group she left behind on that beach told her to find. She laid on the wet sand for many minutes, trying to regain her breath after her long walk and then swim. Her father had to be looking after her, that was the only thing that made sense, because no sane person would have done what she had, and survived with no lasting injuries.

The next step would be much worse, she'd been told. She'd mentally scoffed, sure they were exaggerating, or trying to scare her away, but after the last few hours, she had to wonder what else was in store for her.

"I call You" – she whispered, putting both hands into the water, even as her body trembled viciously, even as her lungs burned, even as her throat felt like it was closing – "I call You! I will pay whatever price You demand if you grant me my wish!"

Emily repeated the words over and over again, closing her eyes and focusing on her father, her pain, her anger, her hatred, and her desire to burn the world, to burn even herself, in order to avenger her father. She said the words even as she felt dizzy and weak, even as her body screamed at her to stop, to beg for mercy, even as a voice told her she was going to die like a fool in the middle of nowhere, and no one would morn her, no one would ever clear David Clarke's name.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING!" – she yelled with the last of her strength, because Amanda Clarke had died so Emily Thorne could live, and Emily Thorne was a survivor if nothing else. If she was going to die, she was going down fighting, even if the fight was stupid, even if it was against herself.

She'd survived enough that a little rain wasn't going to defeat her.

(not so easily, anyway).

"Now..." – a very real voice whispered in her ear, though she couldn't feel anyone nearby – "That's the kind of spirit I like in my sacrifices"

Before Emily could do anything, she was pulled into the water, and the last thought she had, the last she believed she'd ever have, was an apology to her father, for being foolish, for being trusting, for not being enough.

To her absolute shock, Emily awoke with a start, and the first thing she noticed was the hot Sun in her eyes. The next was how utterly dry and simply fine she felt. She raised a hand to her eyes and marveled at how... Clean she looked. With a groan, she sat on the sand, and looked out into the sea. It was so peaceful and calm she couldn't believe it had been so tortuous when she went in it.

"Miss?" – a man asked, and she turned to look and found herself speechless when she realized she was looking at the one and only Daniel Grayson, eldest and only son of Conrad and Victoria Grayson, the main conspirators against her father. What the hell was he doing in Japan? Last she knew, he was bumming it up in some Ivy League – "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" – she replied, opening a smile she knew was both seductive and charming.

"Are you sure?" – he asked, smiling politely. She looked down at herself, and she was wearing a long, white dress with sand all over it, but she was sitting near the water, and who knew what her face looked like.

"Positive, but thank you for the concern" – she wondered if she should ask if they were in Japan, what day it was.

"Do you need any help getting up, maybe getting back to– Are you in a hotel nearby, or do you have a house...?" – she gracefully put her hand in his and allowed him to lift her in a single movement. The pictures didn't do him any justice, he was a very handsome poor, little rich boy – "I... I'm sorry if it's too forward... But would you like to have breakfast or something...?" – she had to smile at his bashful grin.

"I seem to have misplaced my purse, so I'm afraid I can't"

"Well, I offered, so I'll pick up the check this time" – he squeezed her hand.

"I don't even know your name" – his expression turned surprised for a moment before it quickly cleared.

"Daniel Grayson"

"Emily Thorne" – she said, and without thinking, they walked away from the beach holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Later, Emily would make her way to her father's old house, with a familiar man waiting for her on the steps.

"Hello" – Nolan Ross, her father's one and only shadowed supporter, greeted. He looked her up and down – "Where have you been, dressed like that?"

"Seducing the Grayson heir" – she replied effortlessly. Daniel had been charming and soft, too soft, and it was a pleasant surprise to discover she was somehow in the Hamptons, and a couple of weeks had passed since her little dip in Japan.

"Can't have been too difficult a task to accomplish"

"Something like that. What do you want, Nolan?" – he snorted and stood up.

"Just to let you know that, as part of your little deep sea agreement, I am now your precious little helper. Don't call me Sebastian, though" – the woman frowned for a moment before she shrugged.

"It wouldn't suit you, anyway" – she looked at the house again, feeling nostalgic.

"I bought the place, by the by"

"Did you"

"It's in your name, as of today" – he handed her an envelope – "Your things arrived a few days ago, they're inside"

"Thank you"

"Any time" – he paused – "What did you have to sell?" – he asked, voice light but meaning heavy. She looked back at the sea and felt the wind in her face.

"Nothing I can't live without" – she replied quietly, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Well, I should go, I have some business to take care of, but shall we meet tomorrow, miss Thorne, for some strategizing?" – the man stepped down for the stairs – "We have much to discuss" – she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need your help"

"That's not up to you, though" – he grinned mirthlessly – "You are not the only one willing to do anything for him" – he said absently. For a moment, Emily felt a deep fondness for Nolan, but she buried it deep within her for the moment.

"Let's go out for lunch tomorrow"

"I'll take you somewhere nice" – he kissed her cheek and waved her goodbye.

The call of the ocean was strong, and Emily stood there watching it for a long time before she pulled herself together and turned to enter her house.

She had not sold a piece of her future for nothing. She had to start thinking about how best to destroy the Grayson family, and all who stood with them against her father.

* * *

The voice that pulls Emily into the water was supposed to be Ursula's.


End file.
